Pop Is Dead
right|192x192px =Über die Single= "POP is dead" ist Miyavis erste Single, veröffentlicht am 30.11.2002. Sie erschien unter dem Indie-Label PS Company. Sie erschien in einer streng limitierten Box, gleichzeitig mit der identisch aufgemachten Schwestersingle "Shindemo Boogie-Woogie". Sie wurde später nie wieder neu aufgelegt und ist heute in vollständigem, gut erhaltenen Zustand kaum mehr zu finden. Deshalb hat sich ein bisweilen hoher Sammlerwert für sie entwickelt. =TRACKLIST= 1. POP is dead 2. Yameteyo shite sawaranaide =Über die enthaltenen Lieder= Die beiden enthaltenen Lieder auf der CD schrieb Miyavi noch zu seiner Zeit als Gitarrist von Due le quartz. Alle Instrumente spielte er praktisch selbst ein. =Singlecover= Die Single erschien damals in einer streng Limitierten BOX mit "MCD+VHS+Bonus". Die Box sieht äußerlich aus wie eine etwas zu große Videokassette. Auf dem pinken Cover mit diversen Schriftzügen des Titels und einer Plüschhasenzeichnung ist ein Bild von Miyavi aus dem Musikvideo zu sehen. Wird die Box aufgeklappt, findet sich in einer Hälfte wirklich eine Videokassette; diese enthält das PV zum Lied "POP is dead". Auf der anderen Seite der Box ist hingegen die MCD, die die Lieder "POP is dead" und "Yameteyo shite sawaranaide" enthält. Die Sammlerbox enthält außerdem 3 foto-Tradingcards us dicker Pappe und einen pinken Luftballon mit schwarzen Aufdruck. =Veröffentlichungen= Neben der eigenständigen Single ist "POP is dead" außerdem enthalten auf: * Der "Tariraritarara♪" Single als Bonuslied in der sogenannten "(hageshii ver!)" =PV= center|672x672px =PV Making Of= =Lyrics= Originaltext POP is dead I love you baby,I want you baby,I need you baby.Is it a pop'n'roll マイナーコードの3度をあげて、皆で唄おう鎮魂歌 Blow over. yes, A storm is over, this trade will be game over. どくか薬にはなんだろ。おひとついかが？ dirty pop music. もうチープなコンプはごめんだ。 クリップしてよーが、歪んでよーが ヘッドアンプ、シールド直でいいんだ。 「やめてくれ。」 I gotta freedom and duty. So I sing along with solitude. 手首の傷にバイバイ告げて、鐘は鳴ったぜキンコンカン。 信号赤だろうが、何だろうが「進め。」白旗かかげ。 どーせ誰か渡れば渡るんだろ。Don't hesitate & Go... P・O・P 「uh・・・」If you baffle, More haste, less speed. In a nut shell, you can be back to square one. You never know,however don't pass the back. Say "yes" don't grumble. Once again. Olay,not bad.」 I kiss you on the forehead as reward. （直訳） もしもBOX、あんたが「まぢdead end」 急頑張マワレ、モドレ、Re:ふりだしへ。 が、言うはやすし、きよし「だがしかし。」 てめぇのケツだろ？more or less. 返事はyes. 額にkiss. よくできました。 もうチンプンカンプンさ、pop it. Ｈ・ＤクラッシュでＢ・Ｕナッシング。 手どころか足まであげちまって。 「助けて　popeye」 How simple eat in get? Don't you? 赤信号、皆で渡って　ハイ　即死。 POP is dead. Romaji POP is dead I love you baby, I want you baby, I need you baby. Is it a pop'n'roll? MAINAAKOODO no sando wo agete, minna de utaou shinkonka Blow over.yes, A storm is over, this trade will be game over. dokuka kusari ni wa nandaro, ohitotsuika ga? dirty pop music. mou CHIPPUna KONPU wa gomen da. KURIPPU shite you ga, hizunde you ga HEDDOANPU, SHIIRUDO naode ii n da. 「yamete kure.」 I gotta freedom and duty. So I sing along with solitude. tekubi no kizu ni BAIBAI tsugete, kane wa nattaze KINKONKAN shingou aka darou ga, nan darou ga「susume.」 hakki kakage. douze dareka watareba wataru n daro. Don't hesitate & Go... P・O・P 「uh・・・」If you baffle, More hates, less speed. In a nut shell,you can be back to square one. You never know, however don't pass the back. Say "yes" don't grumble. Once again. Olay,not bad. I kiss you on the forehead as reward. （chokuyaku） moshimo BOX, anta ga 「maji dead end」 kyuu ganba MAWARU, MODORU, Re:furidashi e. ga, iu wa yasushi, kiyoshi 「daga shikashi.」 temee no KETSU daro? more or less. henji wa yes. hitai ni kiss. yoku dekimashita. mou CHINPUNKANPUN sa, pop it. H/D KURASSHU de B/U NASSHINGU. te dokoro ka ashi made agechimatte. 「tasukete popeye」 How simple eat in get? Don't you? akashingou, mina de watatte BAI sukushi. POP is dead Übersetzung (noch unvollständig) (anhand der engl. Übersetzung von u.a. Songmeaning): Ich liebe dich Baby, ich will dich Baby, ich brauch dich Baby. Ist das ein Pop'n'Roll Wenn die drei Moll-Akkorde gespielt sind, wird jeder das Requiem singen. Dong Dell Blas/Schlag vorbei. Ja, der Sturm ist vorbei, dieser Handel wird ein Game Over sein. Ich wundere mich, ob es Gift oder Medizin ist? Möchtest du was davon? Dreckige Popmusik P- Es tut mir leid für den billigen Computer, O - Der Ausschnitt ist verzerrt, P - Mit Kopfverstärker und Schild möchte ich direkt sein Bitte stopp es. Ich erhielt die Freiheit und die Pflicht, also singe ich allein mit der Einsamkeit. Die Wunde an meinem Handgelenk sagt dir auf Wiedersehen so wie die Glocke läutet Dong Dell Wenn die Ampel rot ist, welchen "Fortschritt" können wir machen, indem wir eine weiße Flagge erheben? Egal wer darüber geht, ich wundere mich wer geht? Zögere nicht & Geh! P・O・P Wenn du verdutzt bist, mehr Eile, weniger Geschwindigkeit. In einer Nussschale kannst du zurück gehen zu Platz 1. Du weißt nie, wer den Schwarzen Peter zieht. Sag "Ja", mecker nicht. Noch einmal. Okay, nicht schlecht. Ich küss dich auf die Stirn als Belohnung. Wenn es eine Box ist, bist du ein "Stadt-Sackgasse". Mach dringend weiter, dreh dich, kehr zurück Re: Auf dem Reißbrett. (hier fehlt ein Satz in der Übersetzung) "Aber wie." Ist das dein Arsch, Arschloch? Mehr oder weniger. Die Antwort ist ja. Ein Kuss auf ein Foto. Ich war in der Lage, mich zu verbessern. P - Es ist schon Kauderwelsch, also pop it. O - H.D. Unfall, B.U Nichts P - Nicht zu erwähnen, mein Bein wird wartend angehoben. POP Rette mich, Popeye bitte bitte Wie leicht ist Essen zu bekommen? Denkst du nicht? An der roten Ampel überqueren wir alle...ja, sofortiger Tod Pop ist tot =Wissenswertes= Die Liedzeilen "Don't hesitate & Go" und "More haste, less speed" hat Miyavi sich eintätowieren lassen.'' '' Kategorie:Discographie Kategorie:Single Kategorie:Songs